


Let me get that plump lips please.

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Wonhui - Freeform, i just don't know what I am doing, minwon but friends, out of character humor, too much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: Do you ever wonder how a person with pure-innocent and damsel distress-y (is that even a word) face and aura can have a boisterous mouth? And Wonwoo is not even talking about it in a sexually attracted way (in which he might but refuses to accept it) but how the plump pinkish lips who make him feel livid in a good way can spout such daggering words, unapologetically.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Let me get that plump lips please.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed  
Minor grammatical error.  
Out of character-svt because this is a fic LOL.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy at least.

Do you ever wonder how a person with pure-innocent and damsel distress-y (is that even a word) face and aura can have a boisterous mouth? And Wonwoo is not even talking about it in a sexually attracted way (in which he might but refuses to accept it) but how the plump pinkish lips who make him feel livid in a good way can spout such daggering words, unapologetically.

He is talking about his neighbor, a proud rescuer of stray cats and speaks his mind one hundred percent guilt free Wen Junhui.

Wonwoo cannot even recall how many times Wen Junhui made such comments with their other neighbors let’s take Mingyu for an example, as he was about to take his adopted son Junwoon to school Junhui unnecessarily made a comment about his working necktie “It makes you look like a clown” and Wonwoo swears the giant was about to break-down because that was his favorite tie and it takes too much cajoling on Minghao’s part and lecturing with Junhui.

Of course Wonwoo is not even an exception.

“Do you go outside to sunbathe or you are aiming to be the next Edward?” is one of their usual exchange of comments which Wonwoo consider as a part of his day and would take as a sign that the world is ending if a day will pass without it.

“Do you expect me to fucking sparkle?”

“That would be a sight”

Sometimes it goes like this

_“Have you ever tried to dye your hair?”_

_“Why?”_

_“You look so mundane”_

_“Didn’t ask”_

_“Silver”_

_“What?”_

_“Silver looks good on you”_

_“Again did I ask?”_

_“No, but I wanted to”_

And their conversation can be tame like this

_As he was about to enter his unit he saw his plump lips neighbor carrying a kitten which he assumed as another rescued cat_

_“Another one I see”_

_“You can guess”_

_“Where do you even place them?” he never heard any sound of scratching or purring or even “meowing” to think that they are only a wall apart which means if Wonwoo would have sex on his apartment (which would never happen) Junhui would be alerted._

  
_“I only foster them for a day and then surrender them to the shelter”_

_“Ever planned of adopting one?”_

_“Yes, probably when I’m stable”_

_“Mentally?”_

_“And emotionally, what the fuck you Wonwoo”_

_“I’m a sexy man”_

_“Never say you aren’t”_

_Seriously Wen Junhui._

\--

One ungodly morning (which is six in the morning) an intense knocking woke him up from his sleep, he planned to ignore it but it was coupled with phone rings which registered his best friend’s name. Submitting to his continuous calls Wonwoo finally decided to open the door and not to his surprise he saw Mingyu holding Junwoon with pleading eyes.

“I messed up, there is a PTA meeting around lunch and I have a lunch meeting with the biggest client I have ever have and if I messed this up we would be homeless! But my child’s welfare and education are far more important but if I blew this up he wouldn’t be able to go to school.”

Mingyu and his blabbering that hurts his comprehension every damn time, no wonder they decided to split up when they considered dating each other. Mingyu is almost perfect, one step away from being the boyfriend of the lifetime but they don’t simply work out no matter how good they are for each other and how good the sex were. They broke-up in a good way and decided to remain friends and months after Mingyu met his current partner Minghao, a Chinese business man who rolled his eyes far more than necessary and spoils Mingyu a lot. They are match-made in heaven excluding the fact that their sweetness makes Wonwoo gag.

“Stop being dramatic you have a millionaire boyfriend, you don’t even need to work”

“Wonwoo this is my pride as a man!”

“What do you even expect me to do?”

It is not he is willing but he is sure Mingyu will sprout another set of unnecessary dilemmas so he decided to take a short-cut.

“Please attend the PTA meeting on my behalf, I have a very important client meeting which I emphasized earlier and Minghao is in Japan for business. All you need to do is to attend and probably take some notes. Client meeting will last for an hour, I will pick him up after the meeting. PLEASE WONWOO DO YOU WANT ME TO KNEEL YOUR HIGHNESS?

Well it is not Wonwoo has the heart to decline..the kneeling of course.

“Sure”

“Spawn of satan!”

“That’s Junhui”

And by only mentioning his name his friend’s face suddenly light up, like those scientists when they finally realized the solution to the on-going problem or when the researchers finally discover the cure, that kind of relief and pride which looks stupid on Mingyu’s face.

“Thanks for giving me an idea Lord of darkness, I will ask Junhui instead” and like a damn fairytale, Junhui was out in a second with his usual shirt and track pants ready to take his trash out.

“Oh hey Mingyu, I was about to take my trash out want to be included? Oh hi Junwoon”

The kid waved ignoring the fact that his father was impliedly called a trash. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu and thought are you sure you want to entrust your only son to this spawn of satan, dragon of all evils and patron of the criminal minded?

Mingyu on the otherhand not minding the offense went to Junhui “I would forgive you for insulting my necktie—“ not that he wanted to ask forgiveness –“if you go to Junwoon’s PTA meeting”

“I am not yet ready to be a single father” Jesus Christ, Wen Junhui’s humor is beyond Wonwoo’s expectation. He is ironically funny and insulting at the same time.

“Not that I am giving you the custody, I’m quite in a tight position right now”

“Sure” Junhui agreed in a beat.

Huh? Did Jeon Wonwoo heard Wen Junhui right? He fucking agreed? Spawn of satan, dragon of all evils and patron of the criminal minded agreed to take care of a child? Wonwoo doesn’t know if he is afraid of the fact of Junhui taking care of Junwoon (which he is capable of but Wonwoo would never tell that in public) or Junhui being normal (by subjective standards)

Mingyu punched the air finally relieved of one of his father responsibility for a day and shove Junwoon’s bag on Junhui’s chest and another set of ramble.

“I got it man, let me just take the trash out and I will get ready in a sec, are you sure you don’t want to be included?”

One part of Wonwoo’s mind is screaming at him to intervene while the remaining tells him to just let it go, like those angels and demons on your shoulders giving you unsolicited opinions and to his dismay he caved in to the angel’s opinion, you know.. intervene.

“Wait up bro you don’t need to ask Junhui, I’ll go instead”

Mingyu looks at him “What’s with the sudden change of mind?”

He sighs, sometimes the giant can be an oblivious as fuck, he doesn’t know if it is coincidence or intentional.

“Are you sure you wanted to entrust your son to a monster?”

Junhui fake gasp as if insulted “You are one to talk, you are afraid of the sun Edward Cullen”

And continuing with “let’s ask the kid instead” Junhui crouches reaching the level of height of Junwoon and looks at the child endearingly (a sight for Wonwoo), he simply gave him two choices “Daddy Junhui or Daddy Wonwoo?”

However the child answered both

\--

Wonwoo would like to thank all the saints available for surviving the horrendous children screaming PTA meeting and to his surprise Junhui was normal during the meeting like your usual father who is very attentive to whatever the teacher is saying and asking few questions for clarity as if it is not Junhui but still Junhui.

As promised Mingyu picked up Junwoon and left the two not even bothering to thank them, very not Mingyu but acceptable considering the stress he has to endure by interacting with them. So they let it pass.

On the other hand seeing Junhui eating ice cream while swinging is the last thing Wonwoo expects to see but here they are, refusing to go home but refusing to admit it as well so they hide it in a guise of wanting to eat ice cream in a freaking month of November and wanting to observe people.

Junhui broke the silence “Is this a lovers’ park or something?”

“huh?”

“lovers’ park, two people madly in-love not gender specific whatsoever”

“Wow thanks for the unnecessary info”

“There are lots of couples such an eye sore”

“Never thought of you as an antichrist”  
  


“yeah, I’m a spawn of satan remember?”

“Only if you don’t talk”

Junhui looks at him with that awfully beautiful smirk that Wonwoo sometimes use as a material when he needs a release (again he will never admit to it)

  
“Then what should do with my mouth?”

“Zip it for the rest of your life”

“How am I going to eat?”

“Unzip when necessary”

“How about if I want to kiss you?”

Huh? Is this another exchange of insults because go on

“Then unzip it”

“Say Wonwoo, if I kiss you once we go back to our floor are you going to get mad?”

“If you ask my consent”

“I am asking now your consent to kiss you and I am giving my consent to kiss me”

“Huh, never thought you’d like me”

“Never say I didn’t”

That’s it Wonwoo couldn’t take it anymore, standing from the park swing he took Junhui’s hand and immediately marched on their way back to their unit and for the very first time Wonwoo hated the fact that they live on the fifth floor but Junhui never let go as well and he stops giving snide comments waiting patiently like an animal waiting for his prey and when the elevator finally reached their floor it was Junhui who pulled him out.

X

“Let me get this straight, it must be the wine talking are you sure you guys are dating?” Minghao asked, It is their usually and forceful weekly dinner where they gather on Mingyu and Minghao’s unit like a boys night out except Junwoon is sleeping.

“It wouldn’t take a scientist to guess, I am disappointed Minghao” Junhui commented while mildly murdering the meat on his bibimbap.

“We don’t even have a wine, disappointing” Wonwoo commented.

“This is not some prank you are trying to pull? Or some fake dating bullshit?”

“Mingyu, you read way too much dramione fictions those hetero germs are getting into your head” It was Junhui who is probably tired of murdering the meat and decided to munch the kimchi

“I like Wonwoo, genuinely” he blurts “even though he can be a pain in the butt”

“Sexually or metaphorically?”

“oh my god Wonwoo! Junhui germs are getting into you!”

“Minghao you are overreacting but hey I would say both” he winked but he suddenly turned serious.

“I can’t think of anything why I like him because it would be such a long list and would take me months to explain because the three of you share one brain cell. Let us just say I have been harboring unrequited crush since day one”

Wonwoo smirks “So the way to show your crush is by throwing insults?”

“If you are going to compare the degree of my comments to you with Mingyu, yours is obviously a child’s play. I have my favorites.” He sighs one more time and continued with a look as if he already gave up or something but he looks tenderly very un-Junhui yet very Junhui that kind of complicated and simple, a perfect mixture of disaster and peace “I am not really good at this, I am trying to be a decent person which is obviously kind of hard, I mean the trying part and makes me think if there is only other version of me who is someone you all like I would definitely drag him here and make you all happy but this is me, but I really like Wonwoo so I hope he likes the current version of me. I don’t care about the rest.”

Mingyu scoffs as if that would make him feel any better and then asked his friend “how about you Wonwoo?”

How about Wonwoo? Is that even a damn question? Who in the right mind would deny such plump-ish lips with a dagger tongue? And weirdly fascinating and insulting sense of humor? Yet kind and considerate in his own ways and he would like to think of it as Wonwoo-exclusive. Did he forget to share that his boyfriend is hot as well? Yes? Then his boyfriend is hot as well.

So he answered “There is no such thing as unrequited crush. The feeling is mutual since day one.”

And that sealed the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for enduring this.  
Your comments are greatly and highly appreciated. :D
> 
> I am planning to create a series with this kind of setting, hopefully I would be able to execute.  
Please feel free to interact with me  
twitter: @silvernabii


End file.
